


Promises We Adored

by PegaPonyPrincess



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Some characters are definitely mentioned more than others, at least for now, au-ish, blood will be present, implied ships of the children, more of implied death, short scenes mixed in with longer ones, the kids will show up in the next chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaPonyPrincess/pseuds/PegaPonyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changing her fate, Lucina discovers, isn't as bad as she thought it'd be. At least, until her sister never shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fates

"Cynthia," Lucina manages, grabbing ahold of her sibling's shoulder.

Brown eyes find her, and the younger sister is smiling before she sees the sadness that dwells in Lucina's. "What's up Luci?"

"If... you come across Father and Mother before me," she mumbles, squeezing her shoulder. "Please, for now, do not tell them that we're their daughters."

The younger princess gasps. "But...! They're mom and dad! We haven't seen them in years--"

"You don't even remember what father _looks_  like," retorts Lucina, finally letting go to fold her arms. "That aside Cynthia, we cannot give them too much information. It could change more than we're intending to."

Frowning, Cynthia gazes into her sister's eyes. "So, I have to pretend that I'm not the daughter to Queen Sumia, and Exalt Chrom?"

"They might not even be married yet, Cynthia. I cannot say when exactly we're being sent to," clearing her throat, Lucina places her butterfly mask upon her face. "Now, you need to cover up your Brand."

"But..! This is --"

Another frown, but this time from Lucina. "Your heritage and pride, I know. Should someone see that, other than Father, terrible things can happen. They will capture you, maybe even kill you, and I cannot afford to let that happen."

"I can take care of myself!" But subconsciously her fingers graze upon her Brand around her collarbone. ".... Will we really be separated, Luci?"

Moments pass, and Lucina has yet to speak. She only looks off, gripping Falchion tightly. When she answers, her voice is lower and forced. "I'm afraid I don't know."

"And if you-- _we_  fail? What will happen?"

"The world will become what we know it as."

* * *

 

Seeing Chrom, is difficult enough, Lucina learns.

Younger than she has ever remembered him to be, perhaps a bit too reckless as well. He wants to speak to her, to learn about her.

It frightens and excites her at the same time. And as much as she would love to speak to her father again, to connect once more, she knows she can't. It's far too risky and she did tell Cynthia otherwise.

* * *

 

Months pass and she has yet to find her cheerful sister.

It worries her, because ever since her parents had died Cynthia had (stubbornly) stuck by her side like glue. Two peas in a pod that weren't allowed to separate. The pegasus knight that always had her back in battle, that never let a foe strike her from behind. The first to come to her side after a battle, checking to make sure no wounds were present.

Now she misses that, as her stomach wound aches profoundly.

Earned rightfully from her own father, determined to at least get some information from her. Words are ready, right at the tip of her tongue too, but she bites down hard on her lips. Saying too much can change more than she intends.

Standing right by her father was no one other than her mother, and it ached her heart. She had forgotten how beautiful Sumia was, with her curly light hair and soft eyes. A gentle heart, where she spoke words of encouragement to Chrom. Gods, did Lucina wish she could hear that again.

Now though, she's alone.

* * *

 

Changing her fate isn't as easy as she wants it to be. 

No matter what she did, Aunt Emm scumaged to her death. Gracefully plummeting down from the edge, towards the desert ground as she could hear Chrom and Lissa's cries. She could feel her heart breaking, knowing that her known future was upon her, and there wasn't a way to change it.

She watches as her mother immediately comes to her father's aid, hands on his shoulders and brings herself close to him. Watches as her lips move, and Lucina can only assume she's saying apologies and giving him her love. Rubbing his arms and then urging him to run when Balisto gives the signal to.

It occurs to her that she should move too, as being caught isn't on her list of to dos.

* * *

 

"Woaah,"

It late, the young princess determines as the moon shines over the desert sands. Her pegasus neighs softly, lifting up into the air and then swooping down and coming to a sudden halt. Resting her hands carefully on its neck, the princess frowns as the winged creature lands.

Hopping off, she rubs the pegasus' head and grips her lance as she begins to wander farther. The clops behind her indicate her noble steed follows close, and she inhales before taking a turn. It's hard to see too far in front of her, but she knows a mangled body when she sees one.

Gasping, she rushes forward, dropping her lance and carefully reaches out to the body. "Oh," she starts, trying to flip over the person's body. "What caused you to be like this?"

She can hear her sister scolding her now, "you shouldn't get that close to corpses, Cynthia! Who knows what can happen! What if it's turning into a risen?" and a part of her misses it. Her heart aches at the thought of missing her sister for so long, and ponders over why she didn't follow Lucina in at the chance.

"Don't even have a weapon on you," she mumbles as she finally rolls the body over. Blonde hair, done so elegantly yet so simple, with an interesting head piece to match. "What caused this cruel fate to happen to someone so inno--..."

She's not sure what surprises her first; the fact that the woman breathes, or the exalt Brand on her forehead.

* * *

 

"You can't be Aunty Lissa," mumbles the pegasus knight as she drapes a wet cloth over the woman's head. She has the last of her exilers around her as she's residing in a very small cabin while her pegasus stands nearby. "Mom said that she lived longer than Dad... unless they're already dead?"

She's greeted by silence and she shrugs it off.

"Though, you don't look like her. I think she's shorter than you, so... who are you?"

The woman gasps lightly again, drawing in all air possible, and keeps her eyes closed. The princess wonders if she's fallen into a coma, and if so, how long is she going to be like this? She's no cleric, nor is she trained to use staffs at all. But even so... it's never too late to learn.

"Well, might as well tell you who I am! I'm sure Mr. Peggles doesn't want me to talk his ear off anymore."

* * *

 

It takes her a while, but the princess manages to bring the woman to a small village across the ocean. From her brief travels of gathering more supplies, she learns of the place, and that there are skilled clerics who will do a much better job than she can. Plus, she's famished beyond belief.

The looks she earns are understandable.

"Young lady, what causes you to come?"

The princess recalls her brief lessons from Uncle Frederick, how to be the proper royal woman she was supposed to be. "Er," and she's off to great start. "My... uh... _Aunt_ , she's injured!"

Brows raised, the old man gazes at her and then looks at her pegasus who carries the blonde woman. "Come, young one, bring her in here." He offers a hand to show her the way, and the young princess grips Mr. Peggles' saddle and follows him cautiously.

She's on guard, for both the woman's sake, and to hopefully grant Lucina some comfort, wherever she is.

* * *

 

"Did you hear?"

A grunt escapes a man's lips, to which Lucina picks up on and decides to eavesdrop further on the conversation. "Hear what? This country's full of stories nowadays."

"The new exalt, Prince Chrom, is getting married next week."

"To who?" the man laughs, hitting his friend on the arm. "That klutz girl? That joined the Shepards because that prince felt bad for her?"

"Actually, yes." Says the other and Lucina feels her blood boiling. Instead she keeps herself away and clutches Falchion in an attempt to withdraw from doing anything dumb. "Turns out she's gifted with some pegasus. Rumor has it she's wielding tomes too."

"Yeah? Who did you hear that from, the guy next to ya'? Pfft, like hell that's the truth."

"I saw them in battle once, managed to get away too. Thank the gods, swear that prince was gonna kill me." Now the two of them laughing and Lucina's finding it harder to restrain herself. She wishes she had Cynthia there to distract her.

* * *

Word finally gets around about that Queen Sumia is with child, and Lucina can't help but smile upon the words. At least, with the threats gone, she doesn't have to fear about her younger self in any harm. The city folk love the idea of it ("another child of the royal family!" "Oh, I bet she's going to be as beautiful as Lady Sumia!"), and it's often hard to Lucina to stay out of their conversations.

She wishes that she could go to her parents, to give them the best of her wishes and to congratulate them. The more she ponders about it, the more she realizes that her parents had sex.

That'd be something she and Cynthia would probably gag about.

* * *

 

Finding courage to stand in the crowd that her parents host, with her baby self in Sumia's arms is overwhelming. She nearly had turned around several times before she finally settled in a spot a bit off from the middle.

She can't help but gaze at the two of them, smiling so brightly.

How she misses those days, when she didn't have to worry about coming back alive from a battle. To worry about Cynthia, in her first fights, afraid that a mistake'll happen and then she'll be without a sister too. Or that Owain slips up, and she truly is finally alone.

But that -- _this_  Lucina has a happy family, with nothing to worry about. A well, fully healthy father and mother who love her dearly. Who, alike her own parents, will do anything to keep her or Cynthia safe. 

Her heart aches, because her days of that fell too short.

* * *

 

It takes two years for the woman to wake up, and the young princess felt it would be wrong to leave during that time. So, other than protecting the village from occasional attacks (and rising her fame and heroicness), she stayed close by.

The woman is soft spoken, but clearly impaired. It hurts Cynthia, and she's unsure why.

"C..." she tries, words unable to come to her. The princess watches, frown prominent. No one should be through such misery. "C.."

"Cynthia!" Cheers the pegasus knight, pumping a fist. "We've never actually met."

The woman furrows her brow, clearly making an attempt at thought. She opens her mouth to speak, but then stops and raises a hand to hear head.

Taking her other hand, the princess ignores the gasp and smiles softly. "It's okay, you're safe here."

* * *

 

Lucina finally slips after the heat of a battle, blocking an attack meant for Chrom. Father slips, and she supposes it's finally time to confess. She's glad he takes it well, and understands with very little questions. Offers her a hug and she gladly accepts, for it has been far too long since such a thing has ever happen.

Sumia is a bit more skeptic, afraid that her own daughter, from the current time, is in danger. Or even worse. 

But Chrom, charismatic as ever, eases her nerves and it's not long until Sumia's offering her own arms. Lucina accepts, drowning herself in her mother's love.  Frederick and Lissa make their turns to leave, and to give the 'new' family space, and Lucina can't help but eye the tatiction that follows.

"Dear?" Sumia asks, voice light as she carefully runs a hair through Lucina's hair. When she's greeted with a soft smile and questioning eyes, she speaks again. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course Mother," replies the princess, not ignoring the ache in her heart. In time, she'll mention Cynthia, but for now the news of herself is enough for them. She cannot wait until the day though, where the whole family can finally be together again for one large hug.

* * *

 

"Hey," Cynthia greets as she enters the woman's room. Her smile is large, like always, and she carries drinks for the two of them. "Got you something cold! It's getting hot out, huh?"

"Y..yes," she stammers, eyes showing appreciation.

Taking a seat across from her, the princess loosens her collar a bit. "It's about time that I take my leave. The great Cynthia can't stay much longer here! 'Sides, I have a sister to find!"

"Sis...ter?"

Her eyes fall, clearly in thought and Cynthia wonders if she should say any more.

"Liss.." she falls silent, hesitantly reaching for the glass of water Cynthia brought. She drinks it slowly, watching the princess' moves.

So, she  _is_  related to her Father and Aunty Lissa then. "Ooh, silly, that's your sister! My sister is..." falling silent, the princess bites down on her lip. She recalls Lucina's warning words, to not give too much away -- but how can it hurt to spill to someone who might not even recall it? "Lucina. Her name's  _Lucina_ , and she's the bestest sister I could ever ask for!"

The woman smiles wholeheartedly and takes another sip of her drink.

"Well, thank you." Standing, Cynthia finishes her own drink. "It's been an honor to meet you, though I don't think I ever got your name." With a laugh she goes to tighten up her collar, until she notices the woman's eyes on that very spot.

It finally occurs to her she's staring at her Brand. Her breath catches and suddenly there's a fear dwelling in her stomach.

" _Chr...om..._?!"

Biting down on her lip, the princess fixes her collar finally. Saying any more could be dangerous, and she's sure when she finds Lucina she'll earn a scolding from her. But they're related, doesn't she deserve to know? "Perhaps that's a story for another time."

Cynthia figures another time won't come.

* * *

 

"Mother, is this a bad time?"

Sumia looks up from her pie, hair tied back and a bit of distress evident. "Of course not dear. Come, you can help me."

"Very well, Mother."

With a smile, she makes room for Lucina and hands the roller out to her. "Something seems to be bothering you." she comments after a long moment of silence, watching carefully as Lucina begins to spread the dough. "Do you wish to speak about it?"

Lucina frowns and pauses only briefly at spreading. "Well, yes."

"What is it, Lucina?" Sumia questions, mixing more ingredients together. "Your father is worried about you as well."

Quiet again, the princess averts her eyes. A part is afraid to mention Cynthia, to know of the reaction that'll come from the pegasus knight that's still adjusting to having one daughter from the future. "Perhaps now isn't the best time."

"Lucina."

Inhaling sharply, the young lord cannot remember the last time she's ever heard her mother's voice so stern.

"It's okay to share with me, you know. I don't have to tell your father if you don't want me to."

"Have you ever considered having another child?" Lucina spits out instead, face flushed as she realizes the dough is spread out too much. Not daring to meet her mother's eyes, she tightens her grip on the roller. "I-I mean, have you ever talked to father about it?"

There's a light laugh coming from next to her. "Have I considered it? ... Yes." Sumia's wearing a blush of her own and lowers her hands. "Though, this isn't a conversation I ever thought I'd be having with my _daughter_."

"I'm just wondering, that's all Mother!" Lucina uses as a cover, still unable to meet her eyes. The answer itself is reliving for the time being. She doesn't have to worry yet about her younger self not having a sibling. "And... may I, if you do not mind, take you on that offer of not letting Father know?"

Sumia brushes a lock of Lucina's hair behind her ear and giggles. "Of course."


	2. Spearhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding truths isn't Lucina's forte.

Cynthia learns that Lucina was ( _naturally_ ) right, and that she has no honest idea of what her father actually looks like. Her memory is faded to the point where she can't even remember what color eyes he has, nor what he generally wore.

But even when she finds a man that claims to be Chrom ("Yes," she feels like telling the mental memory of her sister, "of course I remember his name!"), she's skeptical. Holds her lance and Mr. Peggles' saddle tightly and follows a few feet behind him. His men are ruthless, stealing from anyone and causing chaos anywhere they go.

When she slips the word 'Father', he grins like a mad man. Taking complete advantage over her falter and making her realize there's no escape for her now.

All the young princess desires is to be with her sister again.

* * *

 

"Lucina?"

Letting out a breath, the lord sheaths her Falchion and turns to look at her caller. No one other than Owain, who seems torn between smiling and breaking down into tears. His hair is a mess, clothes a bit rugged, and Lucina can't help but wonder what kind of state Cynthia is in.

"There you are, Uncle Chrom said you were around!"

"Well, yes. Here I am." says Lucina, glancing away to take a look at the sunset. "It seems you have been relatively safe; I'm glad."

"Please, you should have known that the Great Owain would be fine!" With a forced laugh, he runs a hand through his brown hair. "Though, I have to ask, where's Cynthia?"

When he's greeted by a silence, and Lucina's head dropping, he knows he said the wrong thing. He watches as her shoulders shake once, then a hand raising to her eyes.

"Don't tell me..." he tries, finding a lump in his throat. They were all supposed to come back, it was their plan! To all save the future that they know of! "Maybe she's just a little up ahead! You cannot lose faith yet, Lucina! My sword hand will bring us to her!"

Sob escaping her lips, Lucina turns and brings herself closer to Owain who lets out a shaky breath of his own. Carefully he puts his arms around her and gazes towards the sunset, frown growing by the moment. 

"I'll just er, stay quiet for now then."

* * *

 

"So Fat--...  _Sir_ , have you found Luci at all?"

The man grunts and gives her a disgusted look. "And why would that even matter? Does it look like we have found her?"

Her first mistake, she realizes, it speaking of Lucina's nick name. The second one, is nearly calling him father. And the third? Speaking to him even in general. Feeling safe near him would be a complete lie, but the princess has no other options anymore.

"Sire!" calls a man, approaching cautiously as he raises a hand to his head to salute. With a furrowed brow, Cynthia can't remember that they had done this when she first found 'Chrom'. "Dire news, we found someone claiming to be the Ex--... er,  _you_ , sir."

It's obvious that Cynthia's eyes light up, because the man sends a glare her way and nods. "Very well, looks like we have ourselves a little predicament. Come with me, dear. You, give them a warning to retreat or have battle start."

He grabs onto her wrist, drags her along and ignores her protests. Disregards the fact that he's holding onto her too tightly, that he's going to bruise her, and only grows his crooked smile when he glances back to see in the far distance the enemy approaching.

* * *

 

Something feels very wrong to Lucina as soon as she draws Falchion and gazes upon the battlefield. 

"Father," she calls, approaching him carefully. "Do you sense that too?"

Chrom frowns, unable to relate. Instead, he gives her shoulder a squeeze and offers a light smile. "Don't worry, Lucina, we shouldn't be here for too long."

Swallowing, she's thrown back to the last time she was with Cynthia and it aches her heart all over again. Averting her eyes to avoid the lord from seeing her brief tears, she nods her head.

"Besides, any man who claims to be me has another storm coming."

Lucina's stomach flips and it's slowly coming together.

* * *

 

"Dear, it looks like _Daddy's_ coming, isn't he?" Laughs the man as he draws his sword out to her. Cynthia feels her heart nearly jump out of her chest, making an attempt to get up from the ground but finds luck not at her side. Fear is residing in and a part of her wants to close her eyes and just have the man make this quick.

Her body shakes, and she wishes Mr. Peggles was by her side now. "I knew you weren't my father!"

"Took you that long? Hah!" He lunges his sword close enough that it's close enough to graze her neck. "This could be a good ransom, the Emblem for his precious daughter!"

Shaking her head, Cynthia gazes down at the silver sword. "That won't do! ... He doesn't know I exist."

"Enough with your future crap!" he yells, drawing his sword back and hitting her with the blunt edge on her side. "Just stay there and don't make a noise, will you?!"

Whimpering, Cynthia clutches her lance close to herself. Payback is due, but not now. She  _can't_. 

"Oh, and I'll take this," kneeling down, he snatches the silver spearhead that had dropped from Cynthia's pocket and grins. "You won't be needing it anymore."

* * *

 

"Stop there, brigand!" Chrom hollers, a hand on his hip while the other wields his Falchion. "I believe we have words to exchange."

The phoney, Ruger takes one look at Chrom and grins wickedly. "I fear there is no time for that, Sire. I have urgent business to return to."

Grunting, Chrom points Falchion at him. "I'm afraid I cannot let that happen, surrender now or let us duel!"

Ruger watches as a pegasus closes in on them, and he's not too surprised when another blue haired lord jumps down and sends her thanks to the rider. A pretty woman, he duly notes, who retreats back with her hair flying in the wind. But the younger lord,  _my my_ , he recognizes the face shape well enough.

"Very well then, let us."

"Father, be careful. I have a bad feeling about this." Says the girl, wielding her own version of Falchion. "He is not to be trusted."

Chrom nods and takes the offensive, charging at the thief.

* * *

 

"Gh.." spits out Ruger as he falls to the ground, clutching his now wounded side. "You spar well, Sires."

"Enough, there still is time for you to surrender." Chrom says evenly, noticing how the man's eye sight keeps tracing back to Lucina. "Death doesn't have to be an option."

Lucina lowers Falchion and narrows her eyes. "Father..."

"You know.." laughing, Ruger shakes his head and looks down at the ground. "I met a girl who called me that -- boy was she stupid."

Hearing Lucina's gasp, Ruger grins and keeps his head low. "Speak now!" she yells, moving forward only to have Chrom push her back.

"At ease, Lucina. What he says could not be true."

"Father!" tries the princess, desperation clear in her eyes. " _Please_!"

"And she was just as persistent as you are," he pauses and grunts in pain. If these are his last moments, he might as well make them exciting. Removing the silver metal from his pocket, he can't help but admire the blood that's been splattered on it. " _Luci_."

And  _that's_ how you spark a fire.

* * *

 

Sumia returns to a literal bloody mess, and somewhere in the exact middle is her daughter crying.

Scratch that,  _sobbing._

The dark flier finds Chrom stuck in his spot, with a look of fear and confusion mixed in. She approaches carefully, hands moving to his arm and he responds by looking at her, resting a hand of his own over hers. "My love, what has happened?"

Chrom's still silent, watching as Lucina's on her knees. Hands gripping Falchion to keep her up as it stands through Ruger's chest, as her body shakes through her tears. "She..." he falls quiet again, a strange pain coming to his own heart. "He called her 'Luci' and showed some spearhead..."

"Then..?" Sumia offers, stepping closer to him and rubbing her hands along his arm. "Did she... kill him?"

Chrom closes his eyes and lowers his head. "Yes, love. In cold blood. Whatever he said triggered something in her."

Moving to take a step forward, Sumia attempts to at least piece together some puzzle pieces. Only to be stopped by Chrom who shakes his head, lips thin and eyes full of their own worry. His eyes speak for him, 'she'll come to us when she's ready'. She wants to tell him he's wrong, but instead nods.

* * *

 

"Excuse me, Mother?" calls Lucina's voice later that night; hesitant and shaky. "May I speak with you?"

Looking up from her flower petals, Sumia tries her best to smile. Ruger's blood is still stuck on Lucina's clothes, and the dark flier ponders whether or not she wishes to get rid of it or not. "Of course, love."

The young lord stands still for a moment before letting out a breath and moves forward. Her steps are slow and light, as if she's still in thought. "I've already sent my apologies to father," she starts, finally taking a seat across from Sumia. "I owe you them as well."

"You don't--"

"But I do, Mother." Lucina cuts her off, afraid of hearing any more. "How I acted was... wrong. I let my emotions guide me." Something that Cynthia might have done. "There is something else that I believe you deserve to know, if you let me say so."

Sumia nods, placing her flowers down on the table. "Go on, then."

"That day, when I asked if you considered having another child, do you remember?"

"Of course I do, Lucina."

The princess knows Sumia wishes to hear more, to know more of what is going on in her mind. Something keeps trying to hold her back, as if telling her 'no'. "And do you remember how Owain has Aunt Lissa's wedding ring from Uncle Frederick? The thing is, Mother, I do not have your ring."

"What...?" A flash of pain shows on the dark flier's face. "Did someone steal it?"

"Steal? Heavens no,"  _finally_ , Lucina lets out a faint laugh. "I'd never let something like that happen--"

"Sumia! We need you urgently!" Calls Cordelia, peaking her head past the tent's door. "Pray that this conversation can continue another time?"

Lucina and Sumia gaze at each other, each wearing their own sad smile. "That'll suffice."

* * *

 

The first thing Severa does when she's introduced to the Shepards is look for Cynthia. She has many unsaid words that she needs to say, and it's more than clear that she's upset when the younger princess is no where to be found. With her natural pout showing, she stomps through camp until she finds someone worth asking to locate her.

Her coy smile only comes when she finds Sumia, Cynthia's mother herself.

"Hey!" she calls, only a little bit annoyed when the dark flier jumps half a mile and places a hand on her chest. "Where's Cynthia?"

When she watches the woman's brows furrow in confusion, the blonde wonders if she's said the wrong thing. "I--... I'm sorry,  _who_?"

"Cynthia...? Your--"

" _Lance!_ " says Lucina out of no where, placing her gloved hand over the mercenary's mouth. With a nervous laugh to her own mother she excuses the two and moves them elsewhere.

Naturally, Severa's peeved and wants answers. "Gods Lucina, what was that for?!"

"She doesn't know she has another daughter." Comes bluntly from Lucina's mouth, staring right into the other's eyes. "I'm afraid, Severa, that Cynthia might have..."

Severa doesn't want to hear Lucina's unfinished sentence. 


	3. Pray for Me

"My love, may we talk?" Sumia asks, peaking into his tent with one of his favorite pies in hand. 

Chrom turns and meets her eyes, with a smile soon to follow. "Of course, Sumia. Is there something troubling you?"

"I'm afraid so, yes," she begins and enters further, placing the pie aside and takes a seat next to him. "It troubles me to say that it's about our daughter."

"Lucina?" Chrom asks, curiosity burning in his blue eyes. "What causes you to say that?"

Resting a hand over his, Sumia sighs. "I believe there's something she's not telling us, love. Something that's not small either -- the other children know about it, too."

"And why do you think this?"

Sumia frowns and brings herself closer to Chrom, resting her head on his shoulder and interlocking their fingers. He kisses her forehead affectionately, patient for her response as he gives her hand a squeeze. Their breathing syncs for a moment, before Sumia speaks again. "Lucina asked not to mention this, promise you won't tell her?"

"I promise, my love."

Sumia doesn't hesitate. "She questioned if we've ever given thought to having another child, Chrom."

 

* * *

 

 

The children all pay their dues to Lucina, each in their own way. Offering apologies and their thoughts, but never anything more. Too afraid to have her break, because she's been the one that's been so strong for them.

Other than Morgan, who Lucina recalls, never actually met Cynthia.

"What's your sister like?" he asks one day as they're relaxing in a field not too far from camp. "Does she share any resemblance to you?"

Lucina lets out a breath and gazes at the clouds. "She's energetic to say the least, always wanting to prove her worth. Stubborn like me, though. It was always hard to get her to listen."

"I'm sure she shares your beauty too, then," he comments, looking off in the opposite direction to hide his blush. Fortunately for him, it goes unnoticed by the princess. "Does she carry the Brand of the Exalt too?"

The princess finally looks over at him. "Yes, but her Brand is located around her collarbone. A much safer place than mine."

"Do they ever hurt?" Morgan asks, leaning closer to get a better look at hers. "I mean, yours is located in your eye. I cannot imagine that's a pleasant place."

"It doesn't affect my ability to fight," replies Lucina evenly, biting down on her lip. She's never given thought about it ever causing pain. Then the silent,  _I haven't asked Cynthia._

Morgan slides one his hands over Lucina's, smiling widely. "I'm sure she's still around, Lucina. We just haven't found her yet!"

"I wish I had your optimism," she replies with a sad smile, letting herself relax.

 

* * *

 

 

Severa wears a constant pout, words eating her insides away as they're now stuck with her for an eternity. Noire and Kjelle notice, want to say something to her, but decide against it quickly. They're rather not spark a fuse in the blonde.

It's hard for her to watch Lucina walk by, because she's expecting Cynthia to follow close behind, stop, and then 'bother' herself with some crazy story. Hard to watch as Chrom and Sumia sit together with a certain confusion as Lucina avoids certain questions. _Hard_ for _her_ , because she had _finally_ figured herself out and the girl decided to _die_.

Severa promptly chokes on nothing, causing Cordelia to come to her aide. That's not certain at all, but it's what everyone is believing.  Letting out a sob is easy, she discovers, and having her mother there to comfort her, despite not knowing anything, makes it better.

 

* * *

 

 

"Lucina, I have a few questions."

The princess gazes up from the book Morgan's currently sharing with her. The dark flier watches as the girl takes a deep breath, a lump stuck in her throat and just maybe hint of a blush on her face. "About...?"

"Our previous conversation," Sumia says, giving an easy smile. "About my ring?"

  
Morgan clears his throat and stands, carefully closing his book and giving the two royals a nod. "I feel as though I should leave." He comments, scratching the back of his neck. "You know where to find me, Lucina."

Sumia watches as he shuffles off, a knowing smile on her lips before she averts her eyes back to her daughter. "He's cute, dear."

" _Mother_!" The scene becomes more adorable when the princess can't meet her mother's eyes. "Now, you said you wanted to know more about your ring?"

"Yes, just a few questions if you don't mind, love."

Lucina's eyes only flash pain briefly. "Go ahead, Mother. It seems that I'm free now anyways."

 

* * *

 

 

"Oooh, _ow_ , this hurts."

Her cry is soft, with a hand pressed against the new wound while the other goes over her mouth. She tastes her blood, finds it disgusting, and makes an attempt to spit out the taste. The warm liquid is oozing onto her shirt, and soon onto her gloves.

"I want Lucina here," she grunts out, closing her eyes. "I  _want_  my mom, I  _want_  my dad!"

Mr. Peggles stares at her, unable to do anything but be the only thing there for her. He neighs affectionately, rubbing his face against hers and whines as tears come to her eyes.

Her journey is beginning to fall short, she deems, as an arrow found its way to her shoulder. A random sniper, who happened to see her soaring through the night's sky in an attempt to find the village once more. Fresh out of supplies, she knows what comes next isn't going to be pretty.

"Mr. Peggles...?" she asks, choking back another sob. "I want you to find that village again... okay?"

The pegasus flares his nostrils, and shakes his head. Clearly refusing to leave the girl alone.

" _Please_ , at least to get help."

Mr. Peggles knows he has no choice when she tears the arrow out of her shoulder and cries loudly in pain. That's when he flies high into the air, unable to accept his rider to be hurt any longer. And now, the younger princess is finally alone.

 

* * *

 

 

It's late at night when Morgan finds Lucina alone gazing at the moon. Falchion attached to her side and the remains of dinner from hours ago. He knows she distanced herself to the prior day's events.

"Lucina," he says after a while, voice even. "I believe we need to speak."

The princess doesn't even turn to look at him, only to lower her head. "I suppose that's fair enough."

"I must ask, why?" he starts, not moving from his spot. "Why did you try to _kill_  my mother?"

She's silent, clearly in her own thought. Morgan feels a frown coming, and he doesn't want to be. He finds Lucina pleasant to be with, someone who understands his pain and is compassionate with him. Someone he trusts.

"I have made better actions before," she says finally, still not daring to look at him. "It was not only a selfish act, but a terrible one as well. For while I thought I right, I was actually in the wrong.

"I'm terribly sorry, Morgan. Though, I cannot say that my actions weren't intended. In the future I come from, you see, she is the one who kills my father. Even so," she trails off, turning her head enough to take a look at him. "That doesn't, and didn't give me the right to make a jab at murdering your mother."

"You're still hurting," he says after a few moments of silence. "Not only have you lost your parents already, but perhaps Cynthia is gone as well."

Her eyes show pain, and she turns away once more. "If you forgive me, I'll forever be grateful to you. However, I understand if you chose not to."

 

* * *

 

 

"I miss her," Severa says soft enough that Lucina almost decides on pretending she didn't hear her. The princess shifts her gaze to the blonde who sighs. "It's not the same without her here."

Lucina exhales. "She cared-- cares about you, Severa. I know she does."

"That doesn't make anything better, you dwit." Snaps the blonde, folding her arms and gives her natural pout. "Like it means anything now, like I'll be able to tell her anything."

"You don't know that," says the princess, biting down on her lip. She's still holding onto a slimmer of hope that just maybe Cynthia's still out and about. "We can't give up on hope."

"Lucina it's been two and a half years since you've been here! You can't  _honestly_  think that she's still kicking around! We've been nearly everywhere... she's..."

The lord is shaking her head, stepping away from the blonde as they both feel tears coming in their eyes. Neither want to accept the likely truth.

 

* * *

 

 

"Everyone, get to cover!"

The blonde woman makes an attempt to speak, but finds it impossible to do so. Instead she moves with the crowd, follows the elders to where they try to find safety. "C.." she tries.

No one hears her over the shuffling of feet, the yells of scared people. 

"Chr..." she tries again, raising a hand to her chest. She wants to believe that someone's going to save her -- the village from the horrors bestowed upon them. Luck isn't appearing on their side.

It's not until she hears a familiar neigh, and the mighty steed, with the name of Mr. Peggles (he truly does dislike his name) comes swooping in to knock out the incoming front now. A few people cheer, but are still afraid of the pegasus who lacks a rider.

The woman smiles for only a moment, until the memory starts to come rushing back to her. "Cyn...thia?"

 

* * *

 

 

"These are for you, Lucina."

The great lord is lost of words as she finds Morgan suddenly in front of her with a handful of freshly picked flowers. A cheeky smile and chuckle later, the grandmaster hands them over.

"They bring out the color in your eyes," he says casually while he sits across from her. "And the Brand of Exalt."

"I do not understand..." trailing off, Lucina flushes as she stares at flowers. "I'm still under the impression that you're angry with me."

Morgan laughs, cheerful and she feels a small one of her own coming. "No, I forgave you. I must have forgot to tell you, that's all! We've both been so busy with everything, that I haven't had the time to speak with you."

"You do not have to, Morgan." Lucina says softly, gazing up from the flowers. "I tried to kill your mother, I don't understand. Shouldn't you hate me?"

"I don't think it's possible to hate someone like you," is his immediate reply, glancing down at the flowers. "Careful, you might kill those though."

And for the first time in what feels forever, Lucina lets out a whole hearted laugh. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Sumia," Chrom says as he enters their tent, moving to remove his armor. "Did you speak with Lucina yet?"

Shimmying into her night gown, the dark flier looks over her shoulder at her husband. "I did, love. However, she didn't share much."

He frowns and approaches her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "If I may speak, I think we need to come directly onto Lucina at this point. It hurts me, and I'm sure you as well, to see her still suffering."

"And if she's keeping us safe from something?" Sumia questions, turning in his arms. She traces his muscles absent mindedly, lips trembling. "What if..."

"Sumia?"

She's quiet, now trailing her hands up his arms and meeting one another behind his neck. Her eyes hold fear that Chrom wishes would disperse. "She's been mentioning another child, dear. You don't think...?"

His face falls, bowing and their foreheads meet. "Let us pray that thought is wrong."

 

* * *

 

 

Finding Emmeryn sets a new fire in Chrom, makes his hits harder. Causes him to be less alert, which makes Lucina and Sumia watch over his back as he charges rather violently through enemies left and right.

Lissa and Frederick follow close behind, determined as much as Chrom to get to the eldest sibling at once. They're a bit more careful, checking their backs and making sure an enemy is down before continuing on after the anxious great lord.

"Sister!" Yells Chrom as he closes in on the once fallen Exalt, who literally shakes in fear. "Are you alright?!"

"Y...yes."

Relief is prominent in Chrom's eyes as he loosens his grip on Falchion. "Good, I'm glad. Stay here and the shepards will keep you safe."

"Chro...m," she starts, reaching a hand out. Knowing that Mr. Peggles is nearby is reminding her more and more. "Cyn..thia?"

"Pardon?" he asks, glancing over his shoulder. "What was that, sister?"

"N..."

 

* * *

 

 

The village quiets down immensely as soon as the trouble dies down, Morgan notes as he wraps bandages around Lucina's forearm. He also realizes that most of the shepards have dispersed for the time being, aside from the royal family and few children.

"There," he says as he finishes, resting a hand over it. "It'll still bleed for a bit, but it should be all set."

"Thank you, Morgan." Lucina replies with a gentle smile, not minding that his hand lingers for a few minutes too long.

"-- and this, Sister, is my daughter Lucina."

Both children look away from each other to find Chrom and Emmeryn approaching them. The man pauses only briefly when he notices the contact between the two of them. "And her,  _friend_ , Morgan."

"Hello, Milady." Greets Lucina as she stands, bowing her head. She's aware of the woman's predicament, but feels it's respectful anyways. "It's an honor to formally meet you again."

"Lu..cina?" asks Emmeryn, brows furrowing as she's deep in thought. Chrom raises a brow, about to reply, but falls short as the woman opens her mouth to speak again. "Cynthia...! ... sis... ter..."

 

* * *

 

 

"Mother!" Lucina calls, feet moving fast. "I need your assistance."

Sumia is only slightly surprised when she's approached by her daughter with a pegasus. "Yes love? What is it?" Though, she is surprised when Chrom's following fast after her. "Chrom..?"

"You must let me go with her," he urges, taking ahold of his wife's hands. "It's important."

"Father no," grunts Lucina, patting the pegasus' head. "Please stay here and comfort Mother."

Sumia blinks in confusion, gazing into Chrom's eyes and then at Lucina. "Will someone please explain what is happening."

Chrom and Lucina exchange a look.

"Love, takes this impossible lightly as possible," he says softly, brushing stray locks of hair behind her ears as Lucina climbs (badly, very very badly) onto Mr. Peggles. "We have another daughter; Cynthia."

"Oh that's  _wonderfu_ \--- oh no.." Her excitement falls as soon as it comes, and Sumia feels her world crashing around her. "Where is she, love?" When Chrom averts his eyes, Lucina grips the saddle hard. "Lucina?"

"Mother, this is her pegasus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have totally wrote my own Lucina/Morgan supports here. Also you can't tell me if you romance them, that there wouldn't be some confrontation after Lucina's judgement to My Unit.


	4. A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What would you do to protect your family?"
> 
> "Anything."

Morgan is just able to catch Lucina before she takes flight with Mr. Peggles. Worry is evident in his eyes as he approaches carefully. "Lucina! Where are you going?"

"I have to find Cynthia," she says fast, not looking away from the sky. "She's near Morgan. I'm not going to fail her."

He wants to smile, but he's aware of the dangers that are lurking in the woods. Going alone isn't a good option for her. "Let me come with you."

"I cannot have you do that," finally she looks at him, a sad smile resting. "Don't worry, Morgan. I'll be back, we can speak then about... things."

His smile doesn't meet his eyes, but she's already in the air to see that. He lets out a much needed breath, unsure of what to even expect to happen in the near future.

* * *

 

Sumia cries into Chrom's chest, clutching onto his sleeves. Her heart feels heavy against her chest as she inhales and lets out another sob. The thought alone of even losing a single daughter is heartbreaking.

Losing a daughter she never even met hurts more.

" _She aspired to be like you, Mother. A hero and legend_."

Chrom rubs his hands against her back, quietly soothing her as she tries to gather herself. He feels tears of his own, but refuses to let them fall. It's his time now to be strong for the two of them.

"Lucina will bring her back, Sumia."

* * *

 

Cynthia feels like the world is spinning as she rests against the tree, holding her shoulder. The blood had stopped hours ago, but she hasn't had the guts to gaze upon her terribly bloody hand. With crusty, dried blood that smells terrible and all she wishes now is to bathe and see her family again.

To laugh with Lucina again as the former comments on something that Owain did. To finally, finally get a look at her real rather, to see what he really looks like. To brag to Severa about her long, epic journey about how she met her aunt and saved a village. To get the change to climb onto Nah's back while she's a dragon and strike a magnificent pose.

Her childish dreams are soon simply becoming that. She's beginning to realize that she couldn't do what she had planned, and sees that she had become a failure.

She can only hope that Lucina found their parents, and that at least she's happy.

* * *

 

Mr. Peggles dives suddenly, causing Lucina to wrap her arms around his neck as their speed increases dramatically. A fearful shout later, and the pegasus lands on the ground like he had taken no grand adventure. Then neighs playfully and shimmies in an offer for Lucina to get off.

She only grumbles a few not-so-nice words before she hops off and looks around. "Cynthia?"

The sound of leaves being crinkled raises her guard as a hand goes for Falchion. Spinning herself slowly in a circle, she checks the area before letting out a light breath. She's unable to tell if she's alone, and she doesn't like it.  
"Show yourself at once!"

A Risen throws itself out from the bush, spear in hand and goes to strike Lucina from behind. Moving fast, she barely blocks the parley and goes to counter. Falchion moves throw its body fast, and she only removes the blade quicker. By the sounds of leaves, she knows there's more.

"Gods, pray that you are safe, Cynthia." The princess grunts then turns to look at the pegasus. "... Mr. Peggles! Return to Father and Mother at once, and bring them back here!"

* * *

 

Of all people, Severa is the first to notice Mr. Peggles in the air, who drops fast and recognizes her at once. With an affectionate neigh, he lands next to her and rubs his head to her, wanting to be pet. With an eyeroll, the blonde obliges and holds her breath. She recalls Lucina flying off earlier, and the lack of the Princess has her worried beyond belief.

"You dumb oaf, why are you here?"

Even Mr. Peggles know her insult is empty.

Morgan approaches her with concern dwelling in his dark eyes, and Severa doesn't even want to hear him speak. Doesn't want to hear what could possibly be the truth, because losing one of the two siblings was enough already.

"She hasn't come back," he says whilst bearing a solemn expression. "I shouldn't have let her go alone."

Severa shakes her head. 'You _let_  her go alone? Are you daft?!"

"Perhaps I am, Severa."

* * *

 

Cynthia opens her eyes to find a very familiar face.

"Oh thank the gods..." mumbles Lucina, hands rushing to her bruised cheeks and caressing them carefully. The elder princess lets out a soft cry and bows her head. "You're alive... I was so scared-- Cynthia..."

A feint breath leaves her lips and Cynthia wonders if she's dealing with a hallusiciation. It truly feels like someone is there, speaking to her and cradling her with love, but she can't be certain.

"You're injured." Leaves her sister's mouth, causing their eyes to meet. The Brand of the Exalt is prominent in Lucina's left eye, and the doubt suddenly leaves Cynthia's being.

"Luci!" Cries the girl, wanting to leap forward, wrap her arms around Lucina and to pretend that everything is okay. "Wh-when did you get here?"

"Just moments ago," says Lucina in a soft tone. She reaches for her pouch and takes out a bottle. "Here, I'm going to use the last of my elixir on you. These wounds are fatal, Cynthia."

The dark flier is shaking her head. "No.. what if something happens to you, Luci? You can't leave me again!"

"I'm not leaving you again, Cynthia."

* * *

 

"Excuse me, Chrom, Sumia?"

The soon to be Exalt and Queen look up at the sound of their names, finding Morgan, Severa and Mr. Peggles standing not too far way. Chrom's face falters first, fear showing while Sumia shakes her head in disbelief. She cannot handle the thought.

"I am under the impression that Lucina has sent back Cynthia's pegasus--"

" _Mr. Peggles_ ," Severa cuts in, a light rosy color on her cheeks. 

Morgan clears his throat, then goes to continue. "-- Back to us. If so, I believe that she wants you to come to her aid."

Sumia stands at once, a fire burning in her eyes. "Thank you, Morgan. Chrom."

The great lord doesn't speak, he only nods and stands as well. Following his wife promptly, he stops to give Morgan a long look. "You have my thanks and my blessings, Morgan."

Morgan only wishes he had it in him to smile brightly.

* * *

 

"Did you meet Mom and Dad?" Cynthia questions as Lucina attends to her wound, wincing only slightly as the latter applies too much pressure. "Did Mom freak out?"

"Yes, and yes." replies the great lord, a smile on her lips as her hands work on wrapping the wound. "... I couldn't bring myself to mention you. I was afraid that I lost you... to tell Mother and Father that they had another daughter, and that she's dead? No, it was impossible."

Face falling, Cynthia gives Lucina a look. "What? You didn't even mention me? I thought we're a team, Luci! Your pride and jo--"

" _You are_." Lucina grunts, finishing the wrapping with a tight pull much to Cynthia's agony. "Do you understand what it's like to be under the impression that your younger sister is dead? And the fear that lives in you, because telling Mother and Father would break them?

"Cynthia, I thought I lost you. I honestly did. With no word of your whereabouts from anyone, even Severa, I was beginning to lose hope." Finally pausing to breathe, she removes her hands from the dark flier's shoulders. "And when that man showed me your spearhead, I believed him."

Taking the information in, the younger princess stays silent. Guilt radiates from her sister, and Cynthia wants to forgive her, she truly does, but she still cannot compute how Lucina disregarded her to their parents.

"Aunt Emmeryn, she spoke of you." Says the older princess, brushing a stay lock of hair from Cynthia's face. "Well, partially, as her speaking is impaired. You met her, didn't you?"

" _That_  was Aunt Emm?"

The disbelief is strong. "... Yes, Cynthia."

"Oooh, then yeah! Totally found her in the desert and took her to safety! Made myself a hero, saving her!" Cynthia is all grins now, raising her chin. "I told her about us too -- well, it's not like she'll be really able to relay the information..."

"But she did, somewhat." With a sigh, Lucina shakes her head. "I have to thank you, Cynthia. For without that, I would not be here."

* * *

 

Severa lingers more than she likes by the stalls, watching as her mother and father speak in soft tones. Her fingers toy with the hem of her tunic, anxiously deciding which moment will be best to burst in. She notes how her father laughs gently, but then his eyes soon find her and it's not long until the blonde realizes she's busted.

"Oh, dear, there you are."

Reluctantly, Severa goes over and makes her best impression of being annoyed.

"Chrom and Sumia flew off quite a while ago, haven't they?" Cordelia offers, and just this one time Severa decides not to grunt or roll her eyes at the great lord's name. Instead, she shifts her gaze to her mother's pegasus.

"Like I care or anything."

The red head sighs, resting a hand on her daughter's back. "You want to go too."

"I didn't _say_ that!"

A knowing smile dances on Cordelia's lips.

* * *

 

"... Luci," Cynthia says softly as her eyes widen gradually. "We have a problem."  
An immediate hand goes to Falchion. "How many?"

"I can see six, but... there may be more." grunts the dark flier, reaching for her lance. Only to find Lucina grabbing her hand and giving a stern look. "Lu--"

"No, I can handle this. You need to preserve your energy."

"I can fight!"

"You can't even stand!" Lucina nearly shouts, inhaling sharply. "I cannot allow you to put yourself into any more danger. Please, lend me your trust and let me do this."

"Okay."

* * *

 

Cynthia regrets it entirely.

Granted, Lucina takes down the first four without even breaking a sweat,  but it's when the fifth one comes from behind and leaves a devastating wound that the dark flier cries out for her. Stubbornly, the great lord stays on her feet and moves as fast as she possibly can, slicing Falchion through the risen.

It's now that Cynthia notes that her sister has become better in fighting, perfected her stance a little more. Takes more even breaths as she switches between blocking and striking. The princess can only wonder if their father is the one who taught her these tricks.

Striking down the sixth risen Lucina turns to face Cynthia and offers a weak smile, to which they both know is utterly fake. Pain is clearly written on her face, and the blood that's staining her outfit only worries the dark flier more and more. She can't loose her sister here, not after finally reuniting her. 

Lucina takes a few steps forward, about to sheath Falchion when a risen appears in front of her. With its limp limbs and devilishly long claws. And, to the fear of Cynthia, the risen strikes first.

* * *

 

Chrom knows he's too late the moment he lands. The sight of one blue haired girl on top of another, with sobs louder than anything he's ever heard. He freezes there, unsure of how to approach or feel. He watches, as the girl with pig tails inhales, then exhales just as fast as she retrieves her breath, with a soft broken cry of " _Luci_ ".

His heart falls at once.

"Lucina!" he yells, charging and dropping to his knees. Much to his dismay (and facing the utter truth), he is right. Falchion rests in the other girl's lap, covered with blood of whom's he doesn't want to know.

Sumia is slower with her approach, hands to her mouth and slowly gets down to her knees. Her lips part, hands lowering until she gazes to the pig tailed girl who hovers over the lifeless princess. "... Cynthia?"

The dark flier stops crying at the sound of her name, gradually gazing up from her sister's newly corpse with raw eyes. Tears are ready to fall once again, but she swallows deeply and glances back at Lucina slowly. "Mom...? Dad...?"

"Gods, Cynthia." Chrom says after feeling his chest be ripped apart from the insides. To lose one for another, is not something he was seeking. "It's okay, we're here."

* * *

 

"Mom?" Cynthia asks, days later with a ring tight in her hands. "Can we talk?"

A pain shoots through Sumia's heart, feeling suddenly reminded of Lucina. "Yes, love. What is it that you want to speak about?"

There's a bounce in the princess' walk, and Sumia can't help but wonder whether or not that it's forced. "Well, you see, I have this." Unclenching her hand, she reveals the same wedding ring that Sumia bears on her hand. "Luci insisted that I kept it, because she had Falchion from Dad. I was going to use this as proof to show that I'm your daughter but.."

"Lucina has already done that," finishes Sumia, the pain not residing at all. "Cynthia, if there's ever anything you need to say about your sister, please know I am here."

Once upon a time, there would be happiness shining in Cynthia's brown eyes. "She's a hero, mom."

* * *

 

The Parallel Falchion stays with Chrom, as he is unsure of how to handle it. A second blade -- legendary one at that, is nothing to be put aside so easily. One that is originally his, and now once belonged to by his now deceased daughter, is something he cannot get rid of.

He lifts the blade to exam it. The blood from before still remains, a haunting reminding of what has happened.

"Dad?"

Chrom lets out a even breath and gazes at his daughter. "Cynthia? It's late."  
The princess shrugs it off and approaches him, hands rubbing her arms to stay warm on the late autumn night. "Luci mentioned that Falchion can only be wielded by few," her words are carefully picked, and Chrom wonders if she's been thinking about them the entire day. "We never had the time, from the future we came from-"

"To see if you're able to wield it." He finishes with a sad smile. "Come, there's still some light from the camp fire. We'll see to it immediately."

* * *

 

_"Say, Lucina,"_

_The princess raises her head in acknowledgement, patting her hand twice to the spot next to her as in invitation. He sits, resting the candle in front of them and offers a piece of pie to which she accepts._

_"I'm curious, but do not feel as though you have to answer."_

_Lucina swallows, hums in appreciation of the taste of the pie and gazes at him. "Go ahead, Morgan."_

_He falls quiet for the moment being, observing her as she continues to eat in their comfortable silence. He wishes they could spend more moments like this together -- alone and just the two of them. Without Owain coming in with some new attack name or Severa grumpy per usual._

_"While I normally do appreciate the staring, Morgan. I must admit I am slightly uncomfortable." Lucina says with a short laugh before taking another bite._

_"Ah right, sorry." he offers a laugh of his own before clearing his throat. "What would you do, to protect your family?_

_The great lord pauses mid bite, losing herself in her thoughts. It's not until a moment later when she swallows and gazes away from him that she speaks in such a soft tone that he almost misses her answer. "_ Anything _."_

* * *

 

"Cynthia, correct?"

Severa grunts and gives herself some distance from the princess as Morgan approaches the two of them. His once lively eyes have seem dead, unable to show that happiness he once always radiated.

The princess hums in curiousity, doing her best to pretend that Severa wasn't necking her just now, and meets his eyes. "Yup, that's me!" She then proceeds to smile, resting her hands on top of Severa's. "You're Morgan, right?"

"Yeah," he falls short of his response, finding the princess' smile to be very similar to Lucina's own. His heart stings, that pain coming back that he's been trying to ignore. "Lucina spoke about you a lot -- always so fondly. It's an honor to finally meet you formally."

"Oh?" there's a teasing tone in the girl's voice, and Morgan ponders over the fact if he picked the wrong words. "You and Luci must have been close then." Cynthia is quiet -- in thought, he then decides as the girl purses her lips. A habit much similar to her sister's. "I can see why she probably liked you."

This isn't what he wanted to hear. "Perhaps we can save this part of the conversation for another time. I'm sure talking about your sister is difficult enough as it is."

"... Yeah," agrees the dark flier, resting a little bit closer to the blonde. "I think that's a good idea."

Morgan nods politely and makes his turn to leave. "Oh, and Cynthia? You have your sister's smile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa thank you guys for sticking through this terrible fic <333
> 
> I know it's pretty bad and I did end it on a bad note, but I do love angst so ヽ║ ˘ _ ˘ ║ノ


End file.
